Oh No,Another High school story
by Elizalla
Summary: Naruto and company go to highschool. They're all sophomores. Watch them get wrapped up in homework, Love intrest, and most importantly,.... Potato chips?Pairs:InoKiba Sakura? HinataNaruto ShikaTema TentenNeji. so far
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have updated another story, obviously. I started this along time ago, but wasn't too sure about it. Personally I think I put a little too much detail into it. It was first story,though, D-claimer: Me No Own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang for the second time. Sakura groaned and turned over. The clock read five-thirty AM. She was a sophomore in high school for a year and she still was not used to getting up early. She was lucky she shared a house with three other girls.

Tenten was dressed, packed and ready to go. Her dark brown hair was in its usual buns on the top of her head. She was wearing a black T-shirt that read, "I see stupid people." with a white slightly longer T-shirt under it. She was also wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. On her feet were simple black converse that she had scribbled on. She was not a girl for makeup; there was no eyeliner around her hazel eyes. Hinata had just come out of the bathroom fully dressed, but her blue-ish black hair was still wet. She was wearing an orange tee that was so fluorescently (is that even a real word?) bright, it hurt your eyes to even stare in its' general direction. She was wearing black Bermuda's that came to just below the knee. Her hair was long now; it reached a little past her shoulders. (AN: Think of Itachi's hair, with Hinata's bangs.) She tied it in a low ponytail, at the nape of her neck. She pulled a dunk cap on over it. Her bangs came down a little and were now just above her eyes. The hat was white with a small black flower on it. She had also put on some silver eyeliner and mascara, which only made her white eyes look prettier. She put on a pair of short wedge heels that made her about an inch taller. Even

Ino was ready by now, which was saying something considering the fact that she was usually last to wake up. She had shortened her once long blonde hair. It was now only slightly longer than Hinata s'. She liked it that length. She put it up in a high ponytail on top of her head She was wearing a dark green tee that said: My eyes are up HERE with an arrow pointing up, and a blue skort (half skirt half shorts) that came to about mid-thigh. She had put on smoky gray eye shadow that contrasted beautifully with her sky blue eyes and dark red lipstick. She was wearing white flip-flops.

"Sakura. Get up, we need to be on time today." Tenten said.

"Alright, alright I'm up" the pink-haired girl replied, while getting out of bed. She had learned numerous times that it was not wise to argue with the people who were wielding kunai that were sharpened daily. Twenty minutes later, Sakura came out fully dressed. She was weary black eyeliner around her sea foam green eyes and lipstick the color of bubble-gum. She was wearing a gold tank top that came up just above her belly button, with a pair of baggy, purple, hip hugging cargo pants, and short black boots.

"Nice." Ino said with a smirk. 'You couldn't pay me enough to wear those pants.' Ino thought to herself.

"We should get going. The guys are probably already waiting for us, and I wouldn't put it past them to leave us if they're hungry." Hinata said. She didn't stutter any more. "Hinata's right. We need to get to school on time." Tenten said, as she picked up her piano key-pattern messenger bag.

Sakura grabbed her backpack. It was old, but it was a simple red backpack and it had lasted for a long time, so Sakura used it. Hinata used a bag like Tenten s', but hers was light blue and a little bigger. Ino put all her books and supplies into a lime green backpack. Then all four of them walked out the door. They hadn't even taken a few steps before they heard a loud yell.

"HINATA-CHAN, INO-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN, AND TENTEN-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled and ran towards them. He was 15, same as everyone else but he was taller than all of the girls and a few of the guys. He had unruly dirty blonde hair that suck out all over the place. He was wearing an orange jacket that was even brighter than Hinata's, and a dark blue tee and jeans. He ran up and hugged Hinata, who had just invented a new shade of red. All of the other guys were at the edge of the porch, apparently discussing something. However at the sound of Naruto they had looked up. There were about 7 guys. Sasuke was the one closest to the girls. He had raven black hair that hung down like bangs in the front, but in the back kind of stuck up. He was wearing a black tee, with dark blue jeans. The only bright color on him was a pair of red converse. He half smiled then turned back to the group.

The one standing next to him was Neji. He had brown hair the same length as Ino, but he wore it in a very low pony almost an inch from the bottom of his hair. He had eyes white like Hinata s', because he was her cousin. He was wearing a white polo with the collar popped, and jeans like Sasuke. He nodded. Kiba was across from Neji. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and jeans. He had brown shaggy hair and a golden brown tan. He flashed the girls a bright smile then turned back.

Next to Kiba stood Shikamaru. He had black hair that he wore in a short ponytail above his head. He was wearing a khaki colored jacket with a dark green tee underneath. He was also wearing jeans. Sai stood off from the circle a little but was obviously still taking part in the conversation. He was wearing a gray T-shirt that had the name of the band "Linkin Park" on it. He was wearing jeans like everyone else. He smiled and then turned around to say something to Kiba. Lee was farthest a way but the girls knew it was him. Who else would wear green spandex and had eyebrows bigger then Alaska? He smiled and walked over.

" Yosh!! Your youth is overflowing my lovely friends." He said, giving them his 'Good Guy pose'. Lee was odd. He said all these things about 'springtime of youth, and spandex were comfortable' and stuff like that.

Before anyone could tell him how incredibly stupid he sounded (and looked), there was a SLAM! And the neighbors' door shut. Out walked three people. The first and oldest by the looks of it was a girl with sandy blonde hair. She had put it into four ponytails, two on top, and two on bottom. She was wearing a fair amount of black eyeliner, and ice blue eye shadow made her blue eyes stand out. Her lipstick was pale pink.

Her T-shirt was black with the words "Goodbye Kitty" and showed a picture of a gun pointed at Hello Kitty's head. She was wearing black pants with a chain holding on to her wallet. She was wearing full sized combat boots that she had tucked her pants into, bunching them up slightly. The second was a boy. He had short but wild light brown hair. He was wearing a checkerboard pattern shirt, and black skinny jeans. He also was wearing purple "guy liner" and white converse. It was the third person that interested most of the girls, though.

He had short (but not too short) red hair, and was wearing again a simple black shirt and black cargo pants with a chain. His eyes were electrically (again, is that a real word?) blue and had what looked like eyeliner, but when you looked closer you could tell they were lines under his eyes. He also had what looked like a tattoo on his head. It was the kanji for love. When he caught sight of the four girls staring at his tattoo, he brushed his hair in front of it. All three of them walked of the porch and came over to where everyone else was standing. The girl walked up to the other girls.

"HI!! I'm Temari. This is my brother Kankuro". She pointed to the guy with brown hair. "And this is Gaara." She pointed to the red-haired guy. "I think you are our neighbors now." She stuck out a hand. Sakura shook it not entirely sure of what to say. Luckily, Ino spoke up.

"Uhh… Hi I'm Ino and this is Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten." She pointed to girls as she said their name. They all waved. "And the guys over there are Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee." Ino continued, again pointing to each guy as she said his name. All five girls now began to talk. Gaara and Kankuro walked over to the guys.

"…You really should just make up your mind. If you want to go out with Tenten, just tell her." Sasuke said, still unaware of the fact that Gaara and Kankuro were right behind him.

"It's not that easy," Neji said, " We've been friends for years. I don't want to blow our friendship to ask her out." He closed his eyes and thought.

"Come on… How hard could it be?" Kiba asked.

"Oh! Wise words coming from the guy whose wanted to ask out Ino for years." Neji retorted, eyes still closed. Kiba turned red.

"I could ask her out for you, Kiba-san." Sai said, smiling evilly.

"No way in Hell." Kiba said. He knew that smile. That was the same smile that told Kiba there was a guy's bathroom down the hall that turned out to be a girl's gang shower. Kiba still had bruises. Sasuke was about to say something when. Kankuro spoke up,

"Umm… Hi. I'm Kankuro and this is my brother Gaara. Do you guys all live here or something?"

" Hi! I'm Sasuke. No, we don't live here; we are down the next street, we just walk with the girls to school." He said.

All of the other guys stated their names.

" Cool, so what school do you guys go to?" Kankuro said, "We just moved here, so we're kind of new to this place." He scratched the back of his head.

"We go to Kohona High public school." Shikamaru said.

"That's where we're going! Maybe we'll see you around." Kankuro said.

"Whose the girl with you?" Shikamaru asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. It didn't work.

A smirk appeared on Kankuro's face. "Think she's pretty?" he asked. Shikamaru bushed faintly.

"I… Umm well…. I-I guess so." He stuttered out.

"That's my older sister Temari." Kankuro said. "She's a grade above me and Gaara." Shikamaru was about to ask something about Temari when…

"Are you guys coming to breakfast with us or not?!?" Naruto said pouting, arms folded in front of his chest. All of the girls were done talking and were now staring at the guys looking slightly impatient. The girls were staring straight at Gaara. He glared at them. "We didn't walk over here early to TALK! Lets' go!" He said. They began walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go. Review please! I'm not sure who to put Sakura with. Any ideas?

Eliza


	2. Chapter 2

It's me (again)! So here's the next chapter. For anyone wondering, It's Friday in their world and their all sleeping over at the girls. D-claimer: Me No own, You No sue.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2

"Hey Sakura-chan, do we have band practice today?" Sasuke asked. They were all sitting in the cafeteria, eating waffles. On one side was: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and at the very end, Kankuro. On the other side was: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru.

"Sure. Lets' do it at my pad." Sakura said, but she wasn't really paying any attention. She was thinking a bout a certain red haired boy who was still in line for food.

'He's kind of like Sasuke, he doesn't seem like the talking type.' She thought.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A BAND?!?!" Kankuro yelled. The whole cafeteria turned to stare at Kankuro. "Uhh. …Sorry."

"Well now that the entire high school knows, yes we have a band." Hinata said, "I play drums. Sakura is lead female vocalist. Sai is electric guitar and lead male vocalist. Shikamaru isn't that bad at singing, he just likes acoustic guitar better, and says it too hard to do both. Naruto might be better than Sai, but he is only good at particular songs. Neji is our manager/agent, but he doesn't have a bad voice either. Ino and Tenten are both electric, but Tenten does piano when we need her to. Sasuke is our DJ. Kiba steps in for Sasuke when Sasuke can't." Naruto had his mouth open. Hinata never said that much on one try. She bent over the table to shut Naruto's mouth.

"What's it called?" Temari asked. This time it was Shikamaru who answered.

"We didn't really name it, we just play for fun." He said.

"You guys could come over and listen if you want. We could turn it into a sleepover!" Sakura said.

All the girls squealed.

Neji was about to say he didn't want to go when Sasuke whispered into his ear "You really would rather not spend a night with Tenten?" He said, smirking. Neji turned slightly pink.

"What's going on?" said a voice from behind them. Everyone turned around. Gaara his tray in his hands and was staring at Sakura. "Well?" he asked.

"Sasuke and I invited everyone to hear our band and stay a night at my place. Would you like to come?" Sakura said quietly. She closed her eyes, hoping, he would say yes.

"No." he said.

"Please" Temari pleaded.

"N-O"

"Pllllleeeeeaaaassseee?"

"NO!"

"PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE?" The cafeteria turned to look at Gaara.

"Fine, just stop talking so loud."

"Hooray!" Temari said.

"Be there at 6." Sakura said and went to go find her first class. Her schedule read:

1.Homeroom-Kakashi

2.Launguage Arts-Kureani

3.Lunch

4.Social Studies -Anko

5.Advanced Math-Asuma

6.Science/Health-Kabuto

7.Home Economics-Kakashi

8.Gym-Might Guy

Well, homeroom was only ten minutes and Kakashi never showed up. The whole ten minutes they played boys vs. girl's paper football. The guys won 14-7. Kureani had used a genjustu on the language arts room to read "janitors closet".

Luckily, Sakura figured it out and went in anyway. Class was short, and most of the time spent was on whether or not Tostitos or Lays were better potato chips. In the end, it was decided, by a vote. Frito's won. Everyone sighed. Frito's always won. Kureani didn't give homework and told everyone that if they could finish their work in class, she would never assign homework. The bell rang and Sakura ran off to lunch.

"Well this is awkward."

Sakura was practically dying from laughing. When she had arrived everyone except Ino was already eating. She had gotten into the lunch line. Everyday for lunch you could either have pork, beef, or chicken flavored ramen. Sakura always chose chicken. She had walked back out and sat down. Ino had then run into the cafeteria, looking for her friendsShe had tripped over her own feet, and landed face first to her horror in Kiba's lap. Ino went a shade of red probably deeper than Hinata's. She got up and sat next to Sakura, who was currently being thumped on the back by Naruto, as she was choking on her ramen.

"Did you like it down there, Ino-chan?" Tenten smirked. She knew whom her blonde friend liked. Another deeper shade of red, and this time Kiba turned pink.

"Shut up." Ino said, still blushing.

Social Studies was…interesting, to say the least. Anko was a scary teacher, so everyone was smart enough to stay awake. They wanted to live till the next period. Wait, let me rephrase that. Most everyone was smart enough not to fall asleep. Class was almost over when Naruto fell asleep. Anko had been talking about the founders of Kohona, when somebody snored. Loudly. She looked around and saw Naruto. Anko had walked over and poked him. Nothing happened. Anko smirked.

"This will teach him not to fall asleep in class again. Water style: Tsunami of dragons!" (That's not an actual justu I just made it up) She said.

"Huh? Hey what's going……….." But Naruto never got to finish his sentence. A giant ball of water hit him, leaving him dripping wet. Then the bell rang for 5th period.

"Class dismissed." Anko said.

Naruto was still wet when they walked into Advanced Math. There were only five people in the class Sakura knew: Herself, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto (Don't ask how he got in there.) and Gaara. Asuma let the whole class chew on gum, mostly because he was chewing it to stop smoking. Advanced Math wasn't really that hard, and Sakura finished her work with a few minutes to spare. She looked around. Gaara had finished writing. He was staring right at her. Sakura stared back. He glared at her. She blushed and turned away.

'She's so weird.' Gaara thought.

'**I think she's HOT!!!' Shukaku said.**

'Yes, but fortunately, it's not your thought that counts. And you think all girls are 'Hot' Gaara told him.

'**But you have to admit she at least looks nice.' Shukaku coaxed, smiling all the while.**

'Whatever.' Gaara said to Shukaku.

'_I guess she looks ok.'_ He thought, but he would not dare tell Shukaku that.

Just then the bell rang. Sakura grabbed her stuff and went. Gaara watched her walk to Science with Kabuto. He had that class too. He walked into class. The tables were divided into pairs. The people at tables were: Neji (who was blushing) and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Ino (who was still red from lunch) and Kiba (who was stealing glances at Ino every five seconds.) and Sasuke was sitting with some brunette girl with glasses (Karin) who was eyeing him hopefully. Shikamaru was sitting with Temari and his faced looked pink. Finally, he spotted Sakura. She was sitting by herself. Gaara was glad Kankuro wasn't in this class; because he would never let Gaara live down what he was going to do next. He walked over and he sat down next to her. Sakura turned her head when she heard someone next to her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Why, in the name of Kami-sama, was Subaku No Gaara sitting next to her?

"Am I that sexy?" he said, smirking. Sakura glared at him, and then Kabuto spoke up.

"Hello class, and welcome to sixth period Science/ Health. I'm Kabuto, and I'll be your teacher this year." Kabuto said. He had graying hair the same length as Hinata's and round glasses.

The rest of science class wasn't very exciting and our author is a lazy bum so she won't describe much. Kabuto talked about the body and how interesting it was and seemed to be enjoying class until Naruto spoke up.

"And which part of the body do you find most interesting?" Naruto said loudly. Several people snickered, "My personal favorite would have to be a woman's…" But Naruto never finished what he was saying because Sakura had already gotten up and punched him in the face.

"YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. Many guys burst out laughing. Most of the girls were red in the face and looked ready to kill Naruto. Hinata had her hands covering her face and removed them for a moment and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Sakura. Sakura nodded and went to take her seat. She had just sat down when the bell rang. She groaned and grabbed her things to go to her next class.

Home Ec. was Sakura's new favorite class. Why, you ask? Because, Kakashi never showed up. She spent the whole time sitting in the back with Tenten, Naruto, Ino, Sai, and Hinata.

"So we know who Hinata likes… I like Kiba, Tenten likes Neji, but who does Sakura like?" Ino whispered. Sai stood up.

"Obviously Sakura likes me, because I am the sexiest guy of them all!" Sai said and smirked.

This earned him a couple slaps and one punch. Sai turned to Naruto.

"You sure punch hard," Said Sai. Naruto smiled, "For a dickless wonder." Sai finished. The girls giggled. Naruto swore under his breath. Kiba walked over.

"So ladies, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing we were just talking." Tenten said. Then the bell rang, and the group got up to got to their last class. Gym.

A man who looked like an older version of Lee, named Might Guy taught gym.

All the girls were in shorts and tank tops, with tennis shoes, and all the guys were just in shorts and shoes. No tops.

They were going to play shirts vs. skins soccer. The teams were: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke as goalie, for the shirts and; Gaara, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, and Neji as goalie for skins. They girls couldn't help but stare at each guys perfectly toned body. Lee was referee. He blew the whistle and the game began. The game lasted the whole period. It was very close, but in the end the girls and Sasuke had won 7-6. The other boys were still grumbling when the group was leaving.

"Remember everybody 6 o'clock at our place! Sai you need to come with us to decorate." Sakura said. Sai walked over to the girls. He was grinning.

XXXXXXXXX

Well that's done. I have most of this story written out, so it's easy to post. Thanks again to all my reviewers. The next chapter will probably be the party. Be ready for DDR, Halo 2, Truth or Dare, and most importantly, The Great potato Chip War! I'll update soon!

Eliza


End file.
